


Wait

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Category: Original Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm
Summary: sorry for mistakes





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for mistakes

The flames cast odd shadows across the walls, making it hard to focus on some things occasionally. A figure nudged a fallen body before bending down to take whatever was of interest. There was shuffling from somewhere else in the building before another figure joined the other, mumbling something. The first figure, taller than the second, stood and made a motion as bright flashing lights appeared outside of the grand windows. By the time the authorities came into the building, the two culprits had disappeared.   
On a motorcycle that was speeding through red lights and weaving its way between cars, the two figures conversed. “You took too long.” A grunt and then a deeper voice spoke from behind a helmet. “Just shut up, 184. It was your fault in the first place. The building would be burnt down by now if you hadn’t decided to use your damn powers and put out more than half of the my fire.” There was an agitated sigh but no more words were said. The silence was only partially welcomed. Though it seemed like it would have been harder to hold up an actual conversation. 

After a while, they turned down a dirt path that led to a few small houses. 184 carefully slid off of the seat with a sigh. “Put on a goddamn shirt for once.” There was a sarcastic laugh. 

“Distracted by my breast, 929?” He gave a small grunt, grabbing her hips and pulling her flush against his body. 929 leaned down enough that their lips brushed as he talked.

“And if I am?” 184 puffed up her cheeks in embarrassment, hands shifting to grip his arms before she shoved him away.

“Fuck off. We’re partners, not...whatever the hell you’re thinking about.” 184 slapped him for good measure before storming into one of the houses and crossing her arms over her chest along the way. 929 paused and let out a soft sigh as he followed after her.  
“184, wait! I’m sorry, dammit!”


End file.
